Sacraficest
by FreakyWritters
Summary: Dru ater saving her almosy boyfriend Graves and finding out Christophe cantt be trusted she had run away. But out of the dark a possible enemy or alley shows Dru how to fight. But these secret might put Christophe or Graves in danger but which one?
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction

Chapter 1

I fell asleep with Graves next to me on the floor and Ash's husky breathing only an arms distance away. It wasn't long before the fuzzy techno-coloured images started to play out.

SNAP!

Colours focused into an unfamiliar scene, I saw a girl, a little older than myself but she was beautiful, at most she was 19, grey and blue eyes and blonde hair so much like Christophe's. Even in my sleep I felt the heat of thinking about him rush over me. This girl was looking out from a subway cart. Then her head snapped her expression stony and a cruel smile took form on her lips as words were ushered. "Nosferatu" she spat with distain and an angry sucker war cry echoed in my head…

SNAP!

It was dark, and it was cold, considering how warm the night wa,s I felt deathly cold. This scene felt familiar, like I had seen it before… that because I had, it was the motel!

Black shadows moved towards the motel, hovering in darkness; lurking for their prey, which was me. I counted six of them. They stepped out of the shadows, solid ink filled black eyes and lethal looking fangs and I...

Sprang out of bed choked on a scream. As the warming of the aspect flowed over me, Ash tensed and Graves came closer to me. "What?" He asked.

"Suckers!" I shouted and jumped out of the bed, my pyjama bottom ridding up giving me a Weggie.

Nausea hit and I gritted my teeth as I sensed them. Oh so much hatred, it devoured and fuelled them, so cruel and bitter. Cool breeze blew past me, even though no windows or doors where open. Fear prickled up my spine and I leaned over and dug around for my malika's. Purple light crackle over the door and I sent heaven my thanks, my warding was still up. Graves stood in front of me, his warm body between me and the door. His bruises only yellow and brown no longer purple since we ran away four days ago.

That's when things got really weird- I mean weirder than usual. Struggling cries and the whoosh of a blade moving really fast, as thumps followed after every whoosh. I had heard that sound before, every time I handle a makila. No! It was Moiro coming to get me. The last sucker got out a cry before it presumably hit the floor. I could hear the changing in the breathing of the room, increasing as the silence follow. No footsteps or movement of any kind.

Knock, knock knock... tapping from the door came. I felt armed from the feeling. Not at all scared and something made me curious about who was on the other side of the door. Christophe?

"Dru stay here?" Graves said shaking off my hand clamped on his arm, as he slowly put one foot in front of the other, making his way to the door. It was painstakingly slow with how much he spent looking at the visitor. His shoulders tense and his finger twitched. Graves went deadly still and I ordered my foot to move, but it was unresponsive. "Dru, I just killed six suckers after your pretty little head, so tell your lou garope to open the door" A female voice called, similar and sarcastic. I sniffed but couldn't smell anything other than Graves and Ash's wulfen scent. "Open it!" I barked at Graves and he un-slid the dead bolt. I pulled out Dad's nine millimetre and held it lowered at my side. My head was whirling from this sudden change in events. The female charged through the door nonchalantly it was almost cheesy for a human. But she wasn't human; she was stevotacha, fully bloomed like me. Her fingers slowly turned back into fingers instead of glassy looking claws. Graves eyes budged from his head and his shoulders went slack. My own eyes felt like they would drop out. She was also the blonde woman from my dream, more beautiful in person, considering that her trousers were covered in blood. The woman took a step forward and Graves stepped to intercede her. She held out a delicate model like hand covered in blood. "Please, I'm not going to hurt her, were on the same side" She waved Graves away and walked till she was facing me. This woman was like a model for sucker hunting. She wore boots, similar to mine, combat trousers in all black. Tank top covered in blood, a pair of leather fingerless gloves and smoky black eyes. "Hi Dru, I'm Aurora" She greeted offering a blood covered hand, but then taking it back once she saw the blood. "Sorry" She whispered wiping it on her trouser leg. Then her eyes fell to Ash whose eyes had widened in excitement.

"Ash, you changed back!" Aurora's light tone called. Ash mumbled something.

"Hang on a sec, how do you know each other?" Grave barked raising his voice.

"We have crossed paths before" Aurora said. I was reminded of when Christophe said that, but they meant two different things. Ash had been getting more coherent each day, he still babbled.

"Auki" Ash mumbled.

"Close" Aurora said smiling pearly white teeth. Then she turned and her head fell into a mask of seriousness.

"Dru, we need to leave, this site has been compromised, I know you have only just met me but I'm here to save your ass!" She stressed. I took a step forward but met a hard shoulder, Graves's shoulder and I felt annoyed. "Sheesh Graves I can look after myself!" I screamed. I knew we needed to leave, right now.

"They will be coming for you" Aurora added. "We need to leave immediately" She added afterwards.

Get the hell out of there Dru-girl Dad's ordering tone shouted in my head. I jumped into a pair of jeans and pulled on a jacket I loaned from a homeless shelter. I always trusted my instincts in times like this and they all pointed to going with Aurora and getting the hell out of there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nausea hit a split seconds before suckers, moving too fast for sight appeared in the doorway stopping sudden holding their throat, choking on black liquid I always thought was their blood, but it was our poison. I saw the evidence of what two stevotcha's poison could do together. An aspect rolled over Aurora and it was exhilaratingly frightening and I couldn't tear my eyes away, her body seemed to get bigger, metaphorically and she look strong like a sucker, her claws lengthened and so did her fangs. Hissing coming from her throat as dark brown hair sprouted from the roots of her blonde curls. A wolfish growl made my head snap down to the floor, a grey arctic wolf growled viciously and lauched itself at the same time as Aurora at the suckers, teeth gnashing and tearing their flesh, as they choked screams. Aurora's aspect in animal form I guessed, like mine was gran's owl. "Come on Dru!" Graves shoved pulling her stiff arm. My hand locked tighter around the Malika's and I twirled forwards mirroring Aurora's stance and sliced the head off the sucker about to launch for Aurora. All the suckers had been killed or where dying. Aurora's aspect left her and she clutched her Malika's to her. "Good you have a set, we match!" She said hyped from the adrenalin of battle. This girl was crazy! But with style. Her face smoothed into placid calmness and I envied her control.

"Graves could you get the car" She asked throwing a set of keys with a fury key ring; it was a lucky rabbits foot. Cool. Graves looked to me for an answer but I didn't have one, I normally had a plan, but with the series of events unfolding I came up with nothing. I shrugged and nodded. I don't know if it was because Aurora was calm and collected, something I wasn't, or it was being I had a good judge of her character, but I trusted her. We were all fighters in the same cause. Graves left us and silence filled the three foot gap between us. Vague curiosity crossed her face and she had tilted slightly to the side. "Who taught you?" She asked.

"A djamphir named Christophe" I replied, my voice scratchy from my war cry. Aurora's eyes flickered upwards as though reliving a memory, then a chilling sardonic laugh came from her. It was musical and high pitched. "I know of him" She said walking around the room, as lightly as a feather. A hidden message written on her features. Confusion filed my over whelmed brain. "But he has only train three of us?" I wondered.

"Oh silly he didn't train me, I'm much better than that old fart, we haven't met, but we have a mutual enemy" She said and disgust ran through her porcelain features.

"Sergje" I spat, she nodded foully. She was gathering up pieces of scattered clothing and shoving them in a bag. "How have you gone un-noticed?" I asked, curiosity killed the cat, I was a dead kitty.

"I might as well just read out my back story to you" She mocked and I looked away from her piercing gaze. "I was raised near enough from birth by Suckers, yeah you might be wondering why they didn't just kill me. Serge wanted to use me as a weapon, his own personal stevochta assassin to kill my own kind, he taught me to fight, to handle malika's, to kill, made me into the perfect solider, till I bloomed, I stayed with them for six months and when they tried to test me, by bringing in a djamphir, I turned on them, killed as many as I could and ran... Sergje caught up to me years later, shot me and saw me fall into a river, I survived, but everyone thinks I'm dead, the schola's didn't know because Sergje raised me, I have ways of being invisible. No sucker that has seen me has gone back alive" She said, informing me to a lot of personal stuff. I was in information over load and my eyes winded and I tried to keep my shock under toll.

The warehouse was completely out of the way and was no one was anywhere in at least ten miles. Graves and Ash were restless on the drive. Aurora broke at least a dozen driving regulations, her car was a mustang GTI, and it was going 100mph. Her car drifted into the driveway of the warehouse. It was obvious abandoned and deserted. It didn't even look like it had electricity. She parked the car and got out. Graves tilted is head towards the door that had a shadow of a light inside. He sniffed and smelled the same thing I did. Wulfen. " Oh I think they are friends of yours, I found then after the schola had cleared out they were wandering around and I heard you names mentioned and brought them back here" Aurora informed locking her car and helping Ash inside. She stood in the door way and cast her arms outwards. "Welcome to my Bat cave no pun intended" She wiggled her eyesbrows and it was completely crazy, the smile she had. I stepped forwards but Graves grabbed my wrist turning me to face him pulled my hand free. "Remember Christophe, and how that ended up" Graves question. A warm feeling invaded my body and just as suddenly as it had come cold realisation settles in. Christophe had betrayed me. "Un-like that's ass I have a sense of humour and I fight better and I don't do what I'm told" Aurora remarked smiling bitterly.

"Dru?" Nat screamed and ran forward meeting me in a hug. Shanks and Dibs stepped out of the shadows, and then we were all in a huddle.

Nat hadn't forgotten what I had done to all of them. "Dru you could have gotten yourself killed!" She spat.

"Yes I know I'm so sorry but I had to get Graves" I tell them and then nodded in agreement. I looked to Nat and she didn't have her gun on her. She saw me eying the empty holster and my eyes traced over to Aurora. "We agree to give in our weapons, since she was going to get you" Nat said and I sighed in relief. "Is it true is Christophe dirty?" Shanks asked.

"No it was Leon he framed Christophe, Leon all along had been working with Serge we didn't find that out till I was trapped" I said and then all nodded listening. "You have met and escaped from serge?" Aurora asked, her eyes narrowed and I saw distain cross over her features.

"He is trying to kill me" I told her in a raised shout.

"How did you escape?" Shanks asked.

"She staked him with a lamp and he is pissed about it!" Graves said. The all looked like that was a big deal, but he was still alive.

"But he isn't dead?" I spat and clenched my fists.

"Dru, take a walk with me why don't you?" Aurora asked nodding with a secretive sly smiled on her face. I was drawn to her and my feet to her as my friends stared at me in disbelief. "She isn't going to hurt me" I told them and followed Aurora outside into the bitter autumn breeze. The night was dark and I was safe, for the time being. Aurora walked with a deadly grace that I had only saw in one other djamphir, Christophe, she was deadly and so graceful. Her scent smelled of apples and cinnamon, spicy and exotic. She hopped on to a fallen tree, fallen from a storm and walked its length. "Dru you are a strong girl but not even you could have killed him alone, not even I can, but together we could, give me one month and I will train you so you can take down any sucker, and Serge himself, one month Dru" Aurora asked, her blue eyes trailed on my response. Christophe had pushed me, but Aurora wouldn't push me she would drag me till I was beyond exhausted. "One month and then you can go back to the shola" She added.

"I don't want to go back to those lying fools" I spat feeling the aspect run over me like wildfire. Warming my chilled body and making Aurora smile. But I knew how un-easy the others were and I knew that I couldn't run away forever. "So it's a deal, you train me then we part ways?" I asked stretching my hand out, no longer claws. "Yes... But your training will be brutal, it will make you want to weep and when you do I will push you harder" She warned with a levelled stare.

"It's a deal" I said and shook her hand, and then she flipped me onto my back. Smiling as she loomed over me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I hit the mats hard, earth crumpling under me, my breath left me and I wheezed for a moment. The blooodhunger slipped free as I smelled my own blood. Aurora was twice as good as a fighter as Christophe will ever be, she was deadly and had been whooping my ass all this week. She had one of those special baths and I was fixed up every day ready to be beaten again. My claws slipped free and I launched at her, lost to the monster rage that consumed me. In less than a second I met the floor yet again in a bone crushing embrace. I rolled onto my side, gasping for breath, squeezing my eyes shut so they didn't tear up. Aurora sheathed a big shinning knife and sliced the sparkling blade down her finger. The smell of her blood made the hunger burn in my throat. I felt like I was being choked by the consuming hunger.

"Dru, you're in control, it's not in control of you, calm your breathing and lick your tongue over your canine and remember you are the master of it not the other way round" Aurora advised. I sat up and licked over my canine.

On the one-hundred and fifty-something time I managed to do it. I was no star pupil but I was proud of my success. I threw my arms in the air. "I did it!"

"Yep" She smiled. "Now can you control it in a fight?" She questioned then gave me a mere second to defend myself. She pushed me further into the artificial light, away from the outside and the others; who were disgusted by my aspect and Aurora's just scared them. Then Aurora switched, she was now on the defensive as I on the offensive. She moved at sucker speed, with a power and skill I could never possess, she struck in my cheek, lip, nose, chin, ribs, legs, basically everywhere. When I punched, a drop of blood pooled in the corner of her mouth . She smiled red rimmed teeth and attacked. Hands in claws as she swiped at me. She caught my arm and pain flared and I blocked her moves. I fended her off for a good five minutes but she wacked my arms and I stumbled back. "You're getting better" She complimented. She moved before I could see her and I was looking up at her on the floor, no surprise there. "But your balance is still a problem" She smiled and held her hand out. She pulled back at the last second and we both chuckled. I got up on my own and knew that she was pushing me because my body was screaming out in pain. I only imagine what it must have been like for her, she was eight when they first started training her and she was completely human. Unlike Christophe she gave me everything I got and more, but she did play dirty and bended the rules in fighting. Our head turned to Graves, standing sleepy, hair ruffled in a messy way. He was wearing only a t-shirt as his shoulders stood out. Aurora walked closer to Graves. "How about you spar with her?" She questioned.

"No" He said firmly. Aurora walked around him without leaving a single footprint. Graves took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Graves!" I screamed, I remembered him telling me he would stop.

"I'll stop tomorrow" He growled. That made Aurora laugh and she zoomed past Graves taking his light, packet and the lit cigarette. She took a quick drag. "Spar her and you can have it back" She tested him. Graves scowled at her and turned to face me, face softer and shy.

"Sorry Dru wouldn't want to hurt you" Graves said and shrugged.

"Like you could" Aurora remarked and walked off. "I love it how I can't die of cancer" She called cheerfully and blew out the smoke in Graves face.

It was somewhere in the middle of the forth week, I had completed 70% of my training and I was just stretching when I heard it. The sound of metal helicopter blades. They had found us! Aurora wasn't here; she had driven into town to grab food for the Wulfen so she wasn't here. Shanks, Nat dib and Graves all stood by me as the helicopter landed. "None of you mention Aurora, never" I said and they all nodded. They had me boxed in and I sensed my Djamphir guards minus one. Christophe, Ben and some other Djamphir I had seen before. "Dru!" Christophe called running closer to us. I didn't even look or even act like I was even remotely interested in whatever he was saying. They dragged us onto the helicopter and flew us back to the schola. Christophe reached out and touch my shoulders and I surprised myself by hissing at him like a rabid cobra.

Could cobra's be rabid? He sat back with a stony expression on his face for the rest of the flight.

The wooden chair/throne back at the schola council room, a I chair hadn't sat in for over a month felt too familiar. The people around me felt too familiar. "Dru what were you thinking running off, your fully bloomed and not trained!" Hiro accused.

"My physically training was almost complete before you interrupted us" I spat and took pride in their mystified expressions.

"I haven't been alone for the pass month and I and my friends will not give you a name, try and get the answer out of them and their will be consequences, I'm going to my room goodnight" I loomed over the djamphirs and spat agitated.

Once in my room and just about ready for bed Christophe tried to come see me but Nat close the door on him, it was only open a crack and I could see his agitated expression. "Dru please talk to me it wasn't me it was Leon he set me up!" Christophe begged. 

"I know but I can't forgive you for sending Graves away" I said and saw a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"The la garoupe" He sounded harsh.

"Yes, so please go away" I asked and he zoomed off his anger radiating off him.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week while things got settled I had council meetings every night. Asking me the same line of questions. Who is your mentor? Who is he? What is his name? It had never crossed their minds my mentor wasn't a he. So when Christophe didn't start with his usual line of questioning, I got curious. He asked instead. "Is this you mentor?" He asked slyly pushing a note forward.

Hello Dru,

I know your council lap-dogs have most likely read this before you. Just wanting to remind you to not give my identify away at any costs. Serge is coming, he doesn't know your train and he will under estimate your skills. He is coming soon. Remember my training.

A

P.s Tell Graves he can have his light back

I saw the light and smiled. A skull and cross bones. I tucked it away in my pocket and looked up to meet their piercing glares.

"Who is A?" Hiro asked.

"Not telling" I relied sitting down.

"Goddamn it Dru they have in tell on Serge in tell we don't have" Christophe barked.

"Sit down!" I shouted, he flinched at my voice aspect rolling over me comfortingly. "I am not giving any details into matters concerning A" I said in a frightening tone that no one dared to argue with.

"Is he a sucker?" Hiro asked.

"No" I replied. I walked out. I didn't bother looking back and stalked straight to my room. My guard was inside but I ordered them outside. That's when I heard the sound on my window sill and saw a black raven. It had something white in its mouth and I realised it was a piece of paper, it dropped the papers and cawed softly as I went to pick it up.

Follow the raven

A

I laughed and shook my head softly, it was day light and I jumped through the window once the raven took off. I moved at blurring speeds and got to a part in the forest behind the schola. I saw the raven arch and land on Aurora's gloved hand. She fed the bird something. "Good boy chip" She commented.

"Yes she named a raven Chip" Shanks remarked.

I saw a small circle of friends, Nat, Graves, Shanks and Dibs.

"Wont Christophe follow her here?" Nat asked Aurora.

"Not when he finds his room trashed and the car park on fire" She pulled an evil devious smile.

"Whose car did you blow up?" Graves asked.

"Leon's" She replied and Graves and I were totally okay with that fact. But her face turned hard and serious. "Dru have you told Christophe or anyone who I am?" She asked.

"No" I said and Aurora nodded.

"I trust you didn't that's why I trust you enough to share more of my past with all of you" Aurora said and we were defenceless for a second. "Christophe is my brother" She announced and I heard some people gasp. That's when I saw it, the aspect it was exactly the same, and they did look a little alike. But acted completely different. "I'm Serge's daughter, After Christophe ran off, Serge was pissed and went out to make another Djamphir, he raped my mother and got her pregnant, when he came back several years later he found a young stevocha, he should have killed me right there I wished he did sometimes but he didn't, Stevocha are stronger faster and more deadlier than djamphirs that is why we are so rare, so he trained me, he wanted me to kill my own kind, kill djamphir and stevocha, I was a weapon, I was taken from the age of eight and pushed hard, till I wept, bled and cried, I was a blood bank for Serge and some of his selective, That was till I bloomed, he made me into a deadly killing machine. He thinks I'm dead now, that's why I don't go into the scholar's , I'm Christophe's half-sister and my identity must be kept safe, no one should know about me" Aurora begged and I saw the trueness in her eyes.

"We won't say anything, we all promise" I said and the others nodded along through the shock. "Is that why your aspect forms are so similar" I asked and she nodded gravely. Graves flicked a cigarette out for her and she smiled up at him.

"Thank you" and Graves lit her end and she took a heavy drag. "I will be staying here a good day or two, goodbye to all of you" She said and gave us a sideways salute and whooshed off. We all stared at each other and I saw intensity in Graves's dark green gaze and my lips fuzzed as the memory of kissing him made butterflies flap in my stomach. "How about rabbit, where spread out and Dru it's your lucky day" Shanks winked and Graves looked to the wulfen. "Terms? Well we catch you, beer for us, we don't ..." Shank motioned for me to talk.

"You finally get the courage to ask Nat on a date?" I said and Graves coughed, 'Coward' at Shanks. The moment of truth.

"Fine start running" He growled and I felt my aspect roll over me and I ran , dodging people and fences and benches in the park. They ran after me and changed while they did it. Graves nearly caught me, but I jumped high and he went under me and I continue to run. All the way to my safe zone and Graves Shanks Dibs and Nat were panting, doubled over on their knees and I was panting and smiling.

"You got fast" Shanks coughed.

"Shanks you better keep to your side of the deal, or their will be consequences" I warned.

"Kinky" Grave commented and winked at me.

We ended up with Pizza and I had soda with Graves, he didn't drink. He elbowed me at Shanks moving closer to Nat. Nat was picture perfect, as always and Shanks coughed under his breath looking around before meeting her gaze. "Nat will you go on a date with me?" He asked, without any sarcasm or anything. Nat was sparkling but she had to play hard to get. "I'll think about it" her eyes shrivelled up. "Okay" She said a few moments later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

We got back before anyone even noticed I was gone and considering I was the only active Stevocha really told you how much they care about my species survival. Anna wasn't what you would call 'active'. She was in a coma, and only her guard stayed with her. I found that a little sad, she was a huge bitch don't get me wrong, she had tried to kill me several times. She killed my mother but no one in the world cared about her.

None of my guard had come to check on me, not even Christophe, who I guessed was still angry about my concern for Graves. But his predujuice made my blood boil, that he thought Wulfen or anything related to them were supposed to be treated like second rate citizens. It was my fault Graves was bitten in the first place. "Dru its Graves should I let him in?" Nat asked through the door.

"Yeah" I replied. Graves slid around the door and I saw his dark green eyes scan my face.

"Just wanted to chill before lessons" He said and then sat down, lazily on my bed.

"Graves I don't know what to do, Serge is coming, A is gone, I'm on my own, I miss my Dad, I don't want Christophe teaching me, there is just so many things going on!" I said. I didn't even hear him move, but he was right there in front of me. "Dru you're never on you own" He said. I raised my eyes to his green ones instead of staring like a fool at his chin. Two of his fingers caught my chin, tilting my lips to his. Then a fire alarm bleared. I pulled away, jerking from the deafening sound as Nat and my guard barged into my room. Nat pulled out her gun; it shone off the artificial light briefly before she held it out in front of her. Graves was behind me and Benjamin and the others were in front on my left. Nat was turned towards the window on my right. Nausea attacked my stomach and I stepped into a stance on reaction. I saw six sucker slid into the corridor from the stairs.

"Get them!" I called. I heard more of them break through the doors as Nat got me to the other set of stairs. But they were coming up there as well. They entered the hallway and then I heard a smash. The window broke and my stomach dropped, there was too many. If I only had my Malika's. Shanks and Graves were in front of me, shifting. But I wasn't paying attention to that I was paying attention to the suckers turning around before I heard the whoosh of a blade. I saw a sucker's head drop and roll around and as the body fell like the rest did, I saw Aurora. "Aurora!" I called.

"Hey kiddo, you'll need these" She threw her Malika's over and I caught them in one hand. They were soaked in blood. "What will you use?" I asked, gripping the handles tighter.

But as she stepped throw the wall Graves and Shanks had made around me I saw she had a lot of weapons , two, six guns on her, including two shot guns crossed in a X on her back. I saw two curved blades and they look sharp enough to cut marble. "Benjamin and the other one had knocked the suckers down the stairs" Nat informed.

"Ready to rock and roll?" Aurora asked.

"You bet" I smiled. We came down the stairs opening up into hell. It was pandemonium. Suckers were everywhere, trying to pile into the small hallway. I saw glassy looking claws shoot out of her hands and lengthen, she reminded me of a vicious wild cat that could tear you limb from limb. Then we engaged in the battle. Aurora spun and black blood sizzled on the wall as three suckers fell, clutching their throats. Gun shots went off as I saw her walking forward each bullet landing in another sucker's forehead. I swirled around slicing suckers at will. I lunged and stabbed performing all the forms. I looked over to Aurora she stabbed her class into a suckers eyes and the blood was gooey and black. "Ewww!" She shouted and then sliced the sucker with her other hand. When the remaining suckers decided to run away Aurora moved to go after them. But Djamphirs closed the doors. Aurora looked for an escape but I turned and saw Christophe and a few other Djamphirs coming the rear.

Shanks, Graves, Nat, Aurora and I were all covered in blood. I saw Aurora pull a shot gun off her back and shot a sucker reaching out for my ankle. Christophe knocked the shot gun out of her hands and slammed her into a wall. "Dru are you okay?" Benjamin asked.

"No thanks to you" I said glaring at Christophe.

"She's human" Christophe sneered, sniffing Aurora. Hang on a minuet? Graves opened his mouth to say something but I stood on his foot. "Hunter I reckon" He added, looking at Aurora like a stain.

"Took you that long to figure that out Christophe?" Aurora asked and pulled an evil sarcastic smile.

She looked over to me and winked, pretending to struggle as we were herded like cattle to the Council room. "Thank god she's alive" Hiro called.

"I am fine" I stated and placed Aurora makilas on the table.

"You fought?" Hiro mused.

"Dur" Aurora rolled her eyes and then Hiro's eyes landed on her.

"Human, Christophe what is the meaning of this?" Hiro asked.

"She was fighting with Dru, I thought I'll question her on how she knows my name and how she got in her?" Christophe sneered.

"I know a little about a lot" Aurora stated.

"Take her weapons" Christophe ordered. Benjamin took all her weapons and tried easing the gun near her breast away but he touched her. "Oiy Bubbba I'll break your fingers!" She shouted.

"Big mouth for a human" Hiro crossed his arms. Graves gave me a confused grin.

"She was killing suckers like one of us would" Benjamin stated.

"She also has them since they aren't Dru's malika's" Christophe pointed at the blood soaked blades.

"Ouch do you mind?" She asked the two Djamphirs holding onto her. "Get off me" She said, it was almost a growl. They tightened their grip, smiling at each other. She moved before I even processed it. The two boys were on the floor, claw marks on their face and chests. Benjamin approached and she kicked him backwards into a wall. Christophe moved, sucker speed but she turned and grabbed him around the throat. His face instantly turned blue as both of their aspects ran over them. She lifted him and his legs were kicking in the air. He was struggling to breathe before she dropped him. "She is my new best friend" Graves smiled. Christophe's aspect rolled over him and he shot up, Aurora turned her aspect flowing over her, both their animal forms snarling at each other. They launched at each other, blurs form the speed before Aurora stopped. Her wolf had its teeth around Christophe's fox and her claws were digging into his neck, as his blood flowed freely. My blood hunger coiled like a beast and I swallowed the hunger. "Calm, good boy" Aurora said and patted his head like a dog. "Pies" She spoke in a Russian accent and Christophe's eyes narrowed in hatred.

Then she dropped him and walked over to my chair and placed her feet on the table.

"Graves be a dear and grab me a fag" She sighed. Graves burst into laughter and passed her the cigarette and lit it up for her. I walked over to Christophe and his cheek was bleeding, I had mastered my self-control and he winced when I touched it. "Who are you?" He asked Aurora.

"I'm A" She smiled a cynical smile. "Or formally Aurora" She stated.

"I'm Stevocha, I was training Dru before you took her off me, my training is better than his believe me" she chuckled. Looking down at her brother in pity.


End file.
